fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasri Clan
The Kasri Republic formerly known as The Kasri Clan (pronounced K-as-ree) 'is a group of families of mutants, and ghouls from the Northern plains of Kasm, and the northern most sectors of Eri and the lowest reaches of the Chaos Wastes. The clan also consists of some humans. The republic is named after the founding family, the Kasri. The current sitting Luminary is Garuk Stronghammer. '''Members: '??? '''Player Members: '''Between 10 & 15 '''First Session: '''July 16th, 2016 '''Founded: '''2170 '''Republic Established: '''March 2327 Basic Information The Kasri Clan was nomadic for mostly 200 years. The name Kasri came from the mixture of Kasm, and Eri the two regions that the family travels through. The Kasri Clan's greatest strength comes from numbers, humility, and the ability to work with all races for the betterment of their survival. They have many skills warriors, priests, engineers, archers, alchemists, blacksmiths, cooks, and much more. They know that in order to succeed in this world they have to be willing to work with everyone. The clan has traveled many areas and has finally settled down in Greyfell as of July 16th, 2326. ''Who are the Kasri?'' The Kasri Republic are loose group of players that surround the Kasri founding family. There are roughly ten siblings that are at the head of the clan in varying degrees. The group also lets all sorts of people into their ranks. The main purpose of the Kasri clan is to bring in a real roleplaying aspect to the game having characters that are nuanced and full, but aren't afraid to die. They look to help boost the economy of Greycoast by bringing in businesses like boffer production, black smithing (fixing shields and armor), messenger, and medics. The Kasri Republic has room for advancement, are really flexible, and enjoy bringing in all sorts of characters. They are a bit wary about humans at first, but are not against humans. The clan will let a human prove themselves and accept offers. If you need any information about joining the clan or working out back story contact Devin Durbin (Archofthefallen) or Garrett Pitti (Detritus) or any of the members and they will get you in touch with us. History of the Kasri Republic The Kasri Clan were founded in 2170 by Degger Vul-thar, the original Thar and ruler of the families. During his reign the clan expanded from around 20 family members to almost five hundred roaming nomads that travelled the Chaos wastes and the northern most tips of Eri, and along the rocky mountains into Kasm. The clan has a storied history with the Children of Father Night, and have been at war with them for as long as anyone can remember. The clans numbers have dwindled over the years, now numbering anywhere from 50 to 100 souls, a large group still to be reckoned with, but weakened from their glory days.Ove The Thar has been joked to have been cursed, unable to usually survive a reign of more than ten years since the death of Degger Vul-Thar in the battle of The Rift when he was tossed into the great divide by an unknown assailant. The clan then passed over decades into the rule of Dormak-Vul, a powerful, patient, and kind Thar that brought prosperity to the families once again. The tribe found and settled down for a time in Arrow Rock, before it was burned maliciously by the Children of Father Night who had wished to finally kill the Kasri Clan. Years passed, and Dormak's children grew older, and he went on a hunting trip with his son, and heir, D'Clot. During an argument a large raid group of the Children of Father Night attacked them and killed Dormak, causing a great turbulence that led to D'Clot taking the blame for his father's death and running off. Desyc and the newly crowned Thar Detritus made plans to try and find a new place to settle down for the sake of the family. This led the group to Greyfell where they created an alliance with the Cthulic cult of R'el'idra and integrated themselves into the culture of Greyfell. The Kasri Clan have been directly involved with major incidents such as the Kidnapping orchestrated by the Surgeon. The clan worked to try and protect the town of Greyfell during the Legion Occupation orchestrated by Alistair. Detritus was directly responsible for the killing blow against Alistair in the final battle ensuring the towns freedom. Only to find out that the Children of Father Night are planning to burn the town in a brutal assault. In the early months of 2327 the town of Greyfell was caught in the crossfire of two merchant factions that forced the town to move. Establishing a new "haven" along the coast that many people have been calling Greycoast. The Kasri family quickly grew tired with the politics, and began restructuring the clan with the help of the Elder Council. The Kasri Republic was established and Garuk Stronghammer was established as the first Luminary of the Kasri Republic. The Grove was then renamed to Kazeer, the Kasri word for "Home". Historical Background Information '''Culture The Kasri Clan culture is very tribal. They travel with the movements of animals, and the seasons, and dependent on the movement of their enemies. They hunt for most of their food, but have been known to trade with settlements and the Legion whenever possible. The Kasri Clan are well known blacksmiths as well as messengers, healers, mechanics, mercenaries, and guards. The clan relies heavily on its hodge podge of cultures skills and people that mold together to create the Kasri Clan. The oldest families within the clan are the Kasri, the Kalil, and the Chathari. The Kasri being the founding members and the Kalil and Chathari being tribes that assimilated into the Kasri Clan as the years went on. Clan Rituals The Kasri clan have many rituals involving blood and the passing of spirits into the Aether, what the spiritual of the clan call the void after life and death, the nothingness where everything becomes one and you are bound to those your heart and soul knew in life. The Crowning Ritual (Blood Crowning) The death of a Thar is a sad day, usually they die in battle, and have to quickly be taken away for the crowning ritual to take place. Often they do not die of old age, and there are two forms of this ritual. The most common is the war crowning, where a blood symbiote pulls the blood from the sitting Thar into a pool on their forehead, where they carved the symbol for the Vul into his skull. They then take that blood and draw the symbol of the Thar onto his forehead. He then acts as leader until they are able to get to a safe place. Upon arriving somewhere safe the new Thar then drinks a glass of Thar's blood in order to contract the ghoul virus. They then go through the infection and transformation process. If they survive they then become the Thar. Tribal Nomad Lands While the clan's origination and preferred hunting lands lie in the southernmost reaches of old Canada, the clan has been known to reach down to Minnesota and Colorado. The clan is not afraid to travel further south to avoid raids from CoFN. The tribal lands have been encroached upon by Legion as the expansionary forces further their reach north and westward. The name Kasri comes from their preferred regions of travel, Kasm and Eri. There are certain locations that the clan has been known to frequent. Tribal Burial Grounds While the true starting place of the Kasri Clan has been lost to the legends and to the winds of the past, the final resting place of every Thar and Rah is in a cave at the base of the Devil's Tower. No one is sure why they picked this as his resting place. It could be that many people are still terrified of the Tower and don't approach it. The Claw would tell you that it's a defensible place to stay as members of the clan are dying. The truth though is lost to history. Distinctive Mutations in the Kasri Family The family at the center of the Kasri Clan have varying forms of wolf-like mutations. The only thing that is similar among them is a birthmark that legend states is a hold over from the bite of the original ghoul, but most likely the bite of a wolf that mixed with the DNA of the original family of mutants from southern Canada that evolved into the Kasri Clan. Distinctive family mutations vary from child to child, but usually involve wolflike ears, tails, fur, or enlongated canine teeth. Some members have been known to take on more feral or animal like qualities, though these mental mutations are rare within the family. Notable Families The clan has had many notable families and groups within it over the almost 200 years that the clan has existed. Some have come and gone, but many of them still remain today. Kalil Warriors The Kalil Warriors (Kah-Leel) are the oldest family outside of the Kasri. From birth these mutants train to be master swordsmen and bowmen. They are the elite scouts of the family, and typically grow up to be members of the Thar's guard. Many of the Kalil warriors are known to take on the ghoul rite. Some train to be rampagers and lead the charge and are some of the strongest warriors in the clan. The Kalil family have been travelling with the clan for almost as long as the Thar system has been in place. Myths surround how the Kalil family became a part of the clan, but no one knows the truth. Chathari The Chathari (Ch-at-ah-ree) family have only been traveling with the clan for as long as anyone can remember, almost as soon as they were aware of the Children of Father Night. They met during a raid by CoFN after a notoriously bad raid. The Kasri clan came through and saved them and got most of their members to safety. The Chathari are well known healers, many of them either blood symbiotes or medics. There are warriors among them, but they are masters with keeping people alive. A few of them to enhance their abilities have accepted the ghoul virus so they could learn the ways of the Blood Symbiote. Michgan Tribe The Michgan tribe are from what used to be northern Minnesota. After a CoFN raid left them defenseless the surviving members of the Michgan family were found stranded without food. The Michgan group are not the brightest members in the clan, but they have been undeniable allies in social situations. The Michgan family do not remember their origins, but many of them believe that they are descendants of CEO's or politicians from the old days. They always seem to know what to say, and how to help. When things are rough they can usually talk the clan out of a rough situation. Except when they cant. Alliances and Influence Children of Father Night: CoFN are sworn blood enemies of the clan. Years of infighting and being tossed around by the ruthless expansionist tendencies of the Children of Father Night have left the clan weak and weary. There is absolutely no tolerance for CoFN. Steel Legion: While the clan has tried its best to avoid the war between CoFN and the Steel Legion, it has been impossible to do so. During an a scouting mission the clan was attacked by a large portion of the Steel Legions forces, forcing them further south away from their tribal lands, and closer to Greyfell. R'eal'Idra: The R'eal'idra Cthulic temple are the Kasri Clan's closest friends and allies in Greyfell. They are the two groups that have founded and continue to protect the village state of Haven, through the Haven Accords. They have a very close and symbiotic relationship between the two groups. The Novus Republic: Quickly becoming one of the Kasri Clan's closest friends and allies. During the kidnapping incident the the Novus Republic helped rescue Drusilla. The Major and Zulu are heavily respected by the Kasri Clan. Legion: While not on buddy buddy terms with the Legion, they have had no reason to enter combat with Legionairre forces. A few years ago during their expansion into Kasri Tribal lands The Legion helped the clan fight off CoFN forces that had followed them. The clan's policy is to not be directly involved with governmental influences like Legion, but are not afraid of putting aside differences when faced with an enemy larger than themselves. The Renegade: One of the only other tribe style groups in the Greyfell area, they have had close interractions with each other, and while not as heavily aligned as they are with the R'el'idra Cthulic Cult, they have and would probably lend help to each other without much issue. The Roughnecks: The Kasri clan are on decent terms with the Roughnecks mostly due to the efforts of Drusilla and Desyc, but mostly Drusilla. They don't have an alliance but are friendly towards each other. The Black Hand: While the Black Hand are not on good or bad terms there have been some tension. Sense the Kasri Clan has aligned itself with the Cthulic Temple and residents of Haven, they have had to keep an eye on the members of the Black Hand. IC Members Living Kasri Family Detritus-Thar (Dumpster) Desyc son of Metkras ur Desi-Rah Dustrakus (Dust) Delilah Dahlia Donovan Destan Dylan Marie (Lyn) Drusilla (Drusy) Living Chathari Family Members Galen Non-Family Clan Members Bartholomew "Blitz" Masters Dathamar "Cleric" Masters Gracie daughter of Deegan Lt. Nollin Black som Kasri Deceased Player Members [[D' Clot|'D' Clot (Clot)']] Tai Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of the Kasri Clan extends as far as what others have told you about them or what you've gathered from meeting members yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with their players. Category:Guilds Category:Kasri Clan